


A Late Night Call and Cracked Ribs

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Minor Injuries, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy gets injured on the and Luke bails on her after a fight.  She calls Sam in the middle of the night for help.  Sam takes care of her and learns a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The high shrill ring of his phone woke him up.  He looked at the clock and it read 2:30 a.m., whoever it was better hope it was important.  "Swarek."  He thought he heard breathing. "Hello?"  He growled when he received no answer.

Then he heard a faint.  "Sam?"

He bolted up in bed because he’d know that voice anywhere.  "McNally?"  He looked at this caller I.D. to make sure.  "Andy?"  He could hear her whimper.  "Andy what's wrong?"

She was in so much pain that she could barely breathe.  It felt like an elephant was sitting on her chest and she could only whisper.  "I can't… I can't…breathe.  Help…"

He was already out of bed and half-dressed before he even asked.  "Andy, where's Luke?"

Her voice was only a whimper but he could hear her.  "C…c…cabin.  Won't an..an..swer phone."

Now he was in his truck heading to her house.  "I'm on my way just hold on.”  His voice cracked as he silently cursed Callaghan.  She better be ok or he was going down to that beloved cabin and drag Luke's sorry ass back himself.   _Why would he leave her alone after_ _she got shot?_  Knowing Andy it was her idea but Callaghan's been around long enough to know better.  What was normally a twenty minute trip took him ten.  He skidded to a stop outside of her house barely shutting off his truck.  As he made his way up the steps he noticed the front door was cracked open.  He had tried to keep her on the phone but they got disconnected and she wouldn't answer when he called back.  He swallowed against the lump in his throat and tried to control his breathing as he slowly pushed the door open.  That's when he saw her laying in the foyer.  He dropped to his knees beside her.  "Jesus Andy!"

He picked her up and carried her to the sofa.  She moved slightly in his arms.  "Sam.  Sam, I…"  Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

His heart broke as the usually strong, sometimes too much so, woman cried.  "Shh!  It's ok.  I'm here and I can help you."  He brushed her hair away from her face, caressing her cheek.  "I promise I'll fix it."  She gave him a small nod.  "I've got to get something out of my truck, ok?  I'll be right back."  Andy lightly squeezed his hand and nodded.  He ran outside and got his emergency kit.

When he came back in her eyes were closed and he was scared until he saw the slight rise and fall of her chest.  He let out a shaky breath before kneeling beside her again.  She opened her eyes and whispered.  "Thank you."

He gave her a soft and concerned smile.  "It's going to hurt at first but it will make it easier to breath.  Do you trust me?"

She gave him a teary smile and whispered.  "With my life."

He fought back the tears in his eyes and nodded.  "I've got to take your shirt off.  Ok?"

She nodded, thinking  _Sam’s always there when I need him._ The pain was almost more than she could bare but she would never let Sam know exactly how much it hurt.  He sat her up on the sofa and removed her hoodie, then her t-shirt.  He had never been more thankful that she had on a bra.  He carefully wrapped her ribs in tape.  She fought hard to keep from yelling although a few came out anyway.  He had some prescription Ibuprofen in his box that would help.

He went to the kitchen and poured her a shot of whiskey.  Sitting beside her he handed her the glass and pills.  "I don't have anything stronger but the shot will help some."

She took the offered items and spoke softly.  "I'm sorry Sam.  I didn't know what else to do."  He was shaking his head.  "Thank you for coming."  She washed the pills down with a sip of the whiskey.

He took her hand and cupped her face.  "It's what partners are for."  He gently rubbed her hand as he asked.  "When is Luke coming in?"

The feel of his touch and the warmth of the whiskey was doing wonders for her pain.  "He isn't.  We had a fight and he went to the cabin."

Sam gritted his teeth trying to control his anger.  "Why were you laying in the foyer?"

She smiled sheepishly and looked away.  "I was going to walk to the hospital but the pain just became too much."

He grimaced and turned her face back to him.  "Jesus Andy.  You are so damn stubborn." Tears were rolling down her cheeks again.  He wiped them away, feeling bad for making her cry.  "I'm sorry.  Just promise me if you're ever hurt again and you need help, don't wait so long."

The meds were taking affect because her smile was a little too happy.  "I promise."

They sat staring at each other for a few minutes.  "Have you had anything to eat?"

“No.”  She shook her head.  "I didn't have the energy."

He stood up and moved towards her kitchen.  "Ok.  Well you need to eat something.  Got any soup in there?" She nodded as she stood up to follow. "Ok. I'll be back in a few minutes." He motioned for her to stay put.  It didn’t take long for him to find a can of tomato soup.  He heated it up with a little milk and took it to her.  She slowly sipped on it. "How are you feeling?"

She was breathing a little better and wasn't as pale.  A pained smile crossed her lips.  "I'm feeling ok.  If you need to go I understand."

“Are you crazy?”  He shook his head and took her hands in his.  "I'm not leaving unless you want me to."

She looked down at their hands then back up at him.  "Stay.  Please."

She could see it in his eyes, he wasn’t going anywhere.  Sam encouraged her to finish her soup before it got cold.  When she did he took the bowl back to the kitchen and cleaned up.  Her head was leaned back against the sofa and her eyes fluttering closed when he walked back out.

He held out his hand.  "Come on.  You need to go to bed."  She moved like she was going to get up but the pain stopped her.  “I’ve got you sweetheart.”  He picked her up gently and carried her to her room.  

Andy was tired and he was fairly certain she wouldn't remember what she was saying the next day.  "You're too good to me Sam.  I don't deserve it."

He laid her down gently and kissed the top of her head.  "Shh.  You just rest ok?  You'll feel better tomorrow."  He put her phone next to her and kissed her temple.  He hadn't planned on leaving until she fell asleep.  "Your phone's right here.  Call me if you need me."

Tears were shining in her beautiful long lashes and completely breaking his heart.  She reached out and caressed his face.  "I know I don't have the right to ask but please stay."

He let out a shaky breath, completely torn about what to do.  Earlier that day he thought his world had ended when he heard the shots and saw her hit the ground.  He had actually stopped breathing until he saw that she'd taken the bullet in the vest.  He wanted to hold her, to beat the life out of the guy that had hurt her, and  _now_  she wanted  _him_ , needed _him._ He knew that her fight with Luke would be temporary and that tomorrow things would go back to normal, but he didn't care.   _He_ needed  _her_  too.

He wiped the tears off her cheek and brushed her hair away.  "Anything you need."

She knew she was being unfair, asking him to stay after everything.  But she knew  _he was_  the only one that made her happy and Luke was no longer an issue.  She would tell him about that later, all she wanted now was to fall asleep in his arms, knowing that she was safe.  "Thank you."

He ran his fingers through her hair.  "I'll be on the sofa.  Just call me if you need anything." She looked so beautiful and vulnerable.

Andy thought,  _I might as well go for it,_ and she patted the bed next to her.  "Stay here."

He shook his head because he wouldn’t be able to stick around if things went south.  "Andy, I can't.  Luke."

She shook her head and patted the bed again.  "He's not coming back Sam and I'm not asking you because of that.  I'm asking you because I want it to be you.  I’ve always wanted it to be you."

He sat staring at her for a few seconds, having a hard time processing what she’d said.  "Let me go make sure the door is locked.”  He needed a few minutes.  “I'll be back ok?  You just try to sleep."

She cuddled into her pillow and smiled.  "Ok."

Sam went to the living room and sat down on the sofa, running his hands across his face and through his hair.  _What just happened in there?  What was she trying to tell him?_  He shook his head.   _Stop it Swarek. You're pulling a McNally and overthinking._ He hoped he had been gone long enough for her to be asleep.  He finally made his way back to her room and stood in the doorway watching her.

She stirred a little and the movement caused her to whimper.  She reached over to where he had been earlier.  "Sam?"

The sound of her voice tugged at his heart.  "Right here."  He walked over and sat down on the bed, taking her hand in his.

She didn't open her eyes but still talked to him in a whisper.  "Will you lay with me?"

He swallowed around the lump in his throat and said shakily.  "Yeah.  Sure."  He slipped off his shoes and laid down beside her, his arm behind his head.  Within seconds she curled up next to him putting her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around his stomach.  His heart was pounding as he breathed in her scent.   _God!  This is torture!_  After a while his arm started getting numb because he was so tense.  The only other place he had to go was around her as soon as he wrapped his arm around her she pulled herself closer to him.

She mumbled a few incoherent things and settled back down.  He was really glad that he was off the next day because there was no way he was going to be able to sleep.  He laid there for the rest of the night listening to her breathe.  His phone, which luckily he had left in the living room, rang around 7:30.  He slid out of bed and quietly but quickly ran to the living room and quietly answered.  "Swarek."

Jerry was as upbeat as ever.  "Hey!  Sammy brother, where are you?"  He cursed, realizing he was supposed to meet Jerry for a game of hoops.  "Did you forget me and why are you whispering?"

Sam looked to Andy’s room and dry scrubbed his face.  "I forgot, sorry buddy.  Something came up."

Jerry voice turned amused.  "Really?  What’s her name _?_ "  He chuckled.

If had been anyone else he wouldn't have said anything.  "McNally."

Jerry sighed and whispered because he was at the station now.  "Jesus Sammy!  What are you doing?"

He knew this would happen.  "It's not like that brother.  You know me better than that.  She called me last night."

Jerry could tell by Sam's voice something was wrong.  "What happened?  And where the  _hell_  is Callaghan?"

Sam sighed and said quietly continuing to watch her door.  "She called me around 1:30.  She couldn't even talk Jer.  We got disconnected while I was on my way over and I was scared of what I was going to find.  She was barely breathing and pale.  I taped up her ribs and got some food and meds in her."

Jerry cursed; she shouldn't have been left alone.  "And Callaghan?"

Sam walked into the kitchen to start some coffee.  "She said they had a fight and he went to his cabin.  I couldn't leave her."

Jerry nodded as if Sam could see him.  "No.  No.  Of course not brother.  I get it.  How is she this morning?"

He turned and leaned back on the counter while he waited.  "She's still asleep."

Jerry was glad that Sam had been there for McNally.  "Ok.  Well, keep me posted and get some sleep, you sound like hell."

Sam chuckled then said.  "Thanks buddy and Jer, don't tell anyone.  Ok? I mean…"

Jerry smiled at the hard ass Sam Swarek.  "Sammy, as far as I know you overslept."

"Thanks brother.  I'll call you later."  As he was hanging up he heard a thud and a moan come from Andy's room.  "Damn it."  He ran back to her room and she was sitting on the floor beside the bed.  "What are you doing?"

She frowned as she held herself around her middle.  "I needed to use the bathroom and well…"  She waved her hand at the situation.

He shook his head and grumpily said.  "Stubborn."

She looked up at him with wide eyes.  "I didn't know if you were still here and if you weren't I was going to have to figure it out.

He sighed and carefully helped her up.  "McNally, you could have just called me.  Besides, I told you I wouldn't leave."  Even he noticed he was starting to sound angry.  “I’m sorry.  Come on.”  He helped her into the bathroom and stood outside until she called for him.  She looked slightly embarrassed when he opened the door.  "Hungry?"

She nodded but said.  "I could eat but I'll be ok.  I know you have to go to work."

He helped her down the hall.  "I'm off today.  What would you like?  I can cook or I can go get something."

She looked a little unsure as she said.  "I would really  _love_  some pancakes and bacon."

Sam laughed at the emotion she put on pancakes.  "Ok.  Well, I can do that.  I'm actually a pretty good cook."  She told him where everything was and watched him as he cooked.  A few minutes later he sat a plate full of pancakes and bacon in front of her along with a steaming cup of coffee.  Taking a seat across from her, he watched as she consumed the food like it was her last meal.  He laughed and shook his head.  "I don't think I know  _anyone_  that loves pancakes quite like you."

She moaned as she stuffed another bite in her mouth.  "Oh!  My God!  Sam, they were so good."

"Thank you.  I'm glad you liked them.  How are you feeling?"  He asked as he drank some of his coffee.

Andy reached over and twined her fingers with his.  "I feel a lot better.  Thank you."  His heart started racing at the warmth of her touch.

He looked down at their hands.  "I'm glad.  You had me a little worried."  He paused because he knew he had to ask but wasn't sure if he was really ready for the answer.  "Andy, what…umm…last night you said that you and Luke had a fight.  What happened?"  He asked as he looked up at her.  "If you feel like talking about it."

She sighed and removed her hand from his and he immediately regretted asking her.  She stopped eating and he cursed himself even more.  "It doesn't matter what it was about."  She took a deep breath and looked up at him.  "What matters is we broke up."

Sam's heart and brain stopped and he shook his head.  "What?  Andy, what happened?  And don't tell me it doesn't matter because you guys were fine just a few days ago."  She grimaced as she shifted, looking back down at her hands.  He sighed heavily as he watched her shut down.  "Most days I can't get you to shut up and now you won't talk.  Look, I get it.  It's none of my business."  He stood up and walked over to the sink to rinse out his mug.  "I should go.  You seem better, you don't need me.  He'll come to his senses, don't worry."  He had to walk past her to get out.  

Andy knew she couldn't let him leave like this.  Not after what he did for her last night so she gently grabbed his wrist as he walked by her.  "You."  She said as she looked up at him.

Her touch burned him and then he heard her speak.  "What do you mean?"  He asked as he met her burning look.

"We fought about you."   _Just say it McNally!_ _She said to herself._ _He needs to know._ "I…I couldn't do it anymore Sam."

His heart was pounding and now he couldn't look at her.  "Do what Andy?  I don't understand."

She slid her hand down to his and brought it up to her lips, lightly kissing the back of his hand.  He jerked a little at the intimate gesture.  He looked down to make sure he wasn't dreaming and he met his eyes.  "I couldn't lie anymore.  I  _couldn't_  lie to him, or myself, or  _you._ "  It came out much quieter but filled with emotion.

He caressed her face, trying to wipe away the worry lines.  "What are you saying?"

She gently pulled him down to her and kissed him.  "I'm saying I want you Sam.  I've always wanted you."

He knelt beside her, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck and rested his forehead against hers.  "If we do this, there's no going back."

She crushed her lips to his and whispered.  "I don't want to go back Sam."

He let out a shaky breath and turned her chair around.  He gently wrapped his arms around her and they kissed passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Their lips touching felt like someone had set them on fire.  He was so gentle with her, his breathes as shaky as hers.  Sam pulled back and let out a happy sigh.  He kissed the tip of her nose.  "Am I hurting you?"

She smiled and shook her head.  "No.  I'm ok."  He gave her a skeptical look and she said.  "Really, Sam.  I feel a lot better today, thanks to you."  She smiled and leaned her forehead against his.  "I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't come.”

He caressed her cheek as he tried to soothe her.  "Shh!  I  _did_ make it and  _that_ ’s all that matters, nothing else, ok?"  He wiped tears from her cheek and whispered.  "You'll never have to worry about being left again Andy."

She surprised him with a soft kiss.  "Because you're there when it matters."  It was a fact, not a question and he nodded.  "Are you sure this is what  _you_ want Sam?"  He pulled back and looked at her confused.  "Are you sure you want to be with me?  I mean, after everything we’ve been through."

He kissed her quiet with a few deep passionate kisses.  He pulled back again.  "Andy, I've wanted to be with you since the day you tackled me in that alley."  She rolled her eyes _and h_ e laughed.  "I mean it.  I've never met anyone that's as passionate as you are about everything."

Andy had never seen Sam so emotional, caressing his face.  "Sam what's wrong?"

He spoke softly, his voice cracking little with emotion.  "I thought I lost you yesterday.  When I heard those shots and saw you fall…."  He was shaking his head, trying to get the memory out.  "I couldn't breathe.  With all the chaos I didn't get to see you for a while, then you came out and I finally got to see you were ok."  She tried to tilt his chin up towards her but he resisted.  "I wanted to hold you, kiss you, to beat the life out of the guy that did it."

She finally got him to look up at her.  "Sam, why have you been so distant?  You've felt like this and you've never even tried anything."

There was so much raw emotion when he spoke.  _"_ _Because I'm not that guy Andy_ _._   I thought you knew that.  You were with Callaghan and you seemed happy."  Pointing at himself.  "I'm no saint and it took  _everything a_ _nd I mean_ _everything_  I had to control myself.  I would never go after another man’s woman.  It had to be  _your_  choice."

She didn’t like that he was upset.  "Sam, I  _know_  what kind of man you are and I didn't mean for you to think otherwise.  Please sit back down."  He stood for a minute or two before sitting back down but he had closed himself off.  He sat back in the chair with his arms folded.  "What do we do now?"  She could feel the hurt radiating off of him.

He looked confused.  "What do you mean?"

"About us?  Do you even want there to be an us?"  She couldn’t look at him as she asked, too afraid his answer would be no.

His face softened and he leaned forward, taking her hands in his.  "I don't know and yes."

She smiled brightly.  “Really Sam?”

He chuckled at her excitement.  "We don't have to figure out everything today Andy.  You're hurt and you need to rest and you have to deal with Callaghan."  She opened her mouth and he held up his hand.  "I know you said you guys broke up but you need to make sure it's all worked out first.  I have today off and I can stay here if you want."  She nodded with her big wide Bambi eyes.  "Ok.  Maybe I could... I don't know... go rent a movie or something.  I doubt there's going to be much on TV."

Andy couldn’t hold back her smile or excitement about spending so alone time with Sam.  “A movie sounds great.”

"Ok.  I'll get some food too."  He stood up and kissed the top of her head.  "I'll be back in a little bit.  If you need anything, call me."  He helped her to the sofa, kissing her gently.  "Behave while I'm gone and if you need to get up, take it easy, ok?"  She smiled sheepishly and nodded.

Sam realized he hadn't had a shower so he ran by his place and took one.  He grabbed a change of clothes in case he needed to stay again.  He quickly made his way through the grocery store and then he grabbed a movie next door.  He wasn't sure what to get because she didn't need to laugh or cry because of her ribs.  He picked up an action movie; it should be easy on her.

Andy needed a shower really bad.  She took her time getting up from the sofa and then slowly made her way upstairs.  She sat down on her bed and slowly removed her shirt.  It was a painful process and she had to stop to catch her breath a few times.

Sam made it back in record time.  When he walked in he noticed she was missing from the sofa.  He put the food in the fridge.  "Andy?"

He heard her quietly say.  "I'm upstairs."

He ran up quickly and found her on the bed bent over.  He knelt in front of her.  "Are you ok?"

She looked up with tears in her eyes and nodded.  "Yeah.  I just wanted to take a shower and I took my shirt off.  It hurt like hell."

"It's going to for a few days."  Butterflies had taken over in his stomach.  "I can help you if you need me to."  She nodded.  "Ok.  Umm.  Let's get the tape off first.  It's going to hurt a lot so just hold onto my shoulder and breath."  He knew there would be no easy way to do it.

She gasped and he stopped. "Sam, just rip it off."

“Andy no.”  He shook his head.  "It's going to hurt too much."

She tried to hide the pain as she bit her bottom lip.  "I'll be fine.  Please!  Just rip it off."

He nodded and she gripped his shoulder.  He rolled the tape to a point so he could get a good grip to pull it all off at one time.  He couldn't look at her as he whispered.  "Ready?"

She winced and gripped his shoulder tight.  "As I'll ever be."

Before he lost his nerve, he closed his eyes and pulled.  She screamed and gripped his shoulder.  He held her as she shook.  "I'm so sorry Andy."

"Not your fault Sam.  Thank you for helping."  She squeezed his hand.  "I know this is probably asking a lot but can you help me get undressed.  I just don't think I can do it myself."

He swallowed hard.  "Anything you need."  He stood up then helped her up.   _Why am I so damn nervous about this?  She needs my help._  "Do you want me to run you a bath?"

She shook her head.  "I hate baths.  A nice hot shower will make me feel better."

"Ok."  He undressed her and while she took a break he went in and started.  "I'll just be in the bedroom.  Let me know when you're done."

She kissed his cheek.  "Thank you so much."

He thought he would hear some kind of noise from her but nothing.  He waited a few more minutes before he walked over to the door.  "Andy?"

She knew he would figure it out but tried to hide it.  "Yeah?"

He heard the crack in her voice.  "Are you ok in there?"  She couldn't do what she needed the most which was wash her hair.  When she didn't respond she heard him walk in.  "Andy?"  She whimpered and he pulled back the curtain to find her standing in the corner with her forehead against the wall.  "Andy are you ok?"

She sighed shakily.  "I can't even bathe myself right now.  I'm  _definitely_ ok."

He undressed and climbed in with her, speaking softly he wrapped her in his arms.  "You've got to stop being so stubborn McNally.  It doesn't matter what you need, I will  _always_ be there to help."  He held her and kissed the top of her head.

After he helped her bathe he helped her out and dried her off.  He wrapped a towel around himself and guided her to the bedroom.  She asked for one more favor which was for him to brush her hair.  He happily complied and sat behind her on the bed to do it.

Sam watched her look through her dresser.  "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Just wishing I had big t-shirt so I wouldn't have to put a bra on right now."

Sam ran downstairs to his bag and pulled out his TPS shirt then ran back up to her.  She looked at him funny when he walked back in and held up his shirt.  "Will this be ok?"

She giggled at his smile.   "Thank you. It’ll be perfect.”  She grabbed a pair of dark blue shorts out of her dresser.

He helped her get dressed then helped her downstairs.  "I wasn't sure what movie to get.  I didn't think you should be laughing or crying so I got an action movie.  "The Expendables".  I hope that's ok."

"It's perfect.  I’ve been wanting to see it."  She let him help her down onto the sofa.

They spent the rest of the day talking, eating and watching TV.  A week later she was released for light duty and went back to work.  She spent another week in booking and on desk duty.  She hated it but it was better than sitting at home. She spent every evening with Sam.  He even took desk duty a few times so he could be with her.  Callaghan had been called back to headquarters and hadn't been around since the break-up.  He wouldn't even answer Andy's calls.  He finally showed up about a month after the shooting.

She was standing by the cruiser when he pulled in. He parked next to her and got out. "McNally."

She had not been looking forward to this moment.  "Detective."

Sam and Oliver were walking out when they caught sight of them.  Sam stopped and watched, he knew this had to happen.

Luke looked her over.  "Glad you're back at work."

She didn’t bother with pleasantries.  "Yeah.  Thanks.  I almost didn't make it back."

He looked at her confused.  "What?  Why?"

She crossed her arms and stood up straight.  Sam knew she was over the thing with Luke but she was still upset that he left her like that.  "Did you get my messages the night you left?"

He nodded and shrugged.  "Yeah.  I didn't call back because I need to clear my head."

She glared at him.  "I needed you Luke.  Even though we fought and broke up I still needed your help.  I almost died."

Luke stiffened and stepped closer to her.  "What are you talking about?  You just had a bruise."

"What I  _had_  was cracked ribs and I couldn't breathe.  I had to call someone else to help me. They found me passed out in the foyer because I was trying to walk to the hospital."  Her hands flailed as she practically yelled at him.

Luke was at a loss for words for a few seconds.  When he took a second to look around he found Sam and Oliver watching.  "Let me guess.”  He looked back at her with a smug expression.  “That 'someone' was Swarek?"

Andy was enraged now and she pointed her finger at him.  " _You don't get to be mad!_ I tried to call you first, several times actually.  What?  Should I have just laid there and suffocated?  Would you feel better then?"  Sam could see she was getting upset and he started over with Oliver following.

Luke held his hands up. "No! Jesus Andy of course not!  I'm sorry.  You have to know I would never want that.”

Oliver decided to break up the party before Andy punched the detective.  "Everything ok Andy?"  He asked as he walked up with Sam close behind him.

She stood up straighter.  "Everything's fine sir."

Sam stopped next to her and crossed his arms over his chest.  "Ready to go McNally?"

She nodded and climbed in the cruiser.  Luke snarled at Sam as he turned to walk away.  "Making her feel all better now Sammy?"

Sam spun on Luke and Oliver stepped between them.  "Sammy, get in the car.  He's not worth it."  Sam stood his ground for a minute, never breaking eye contact with Luke.  Oliver stepped closer and looked Luke in the eye then to the side as he spoke.  "As a cop, you should know better than to leave an injured officer alone.  As the  _man_ who supposedly loved her, you should be ashamed of yourself.  No matter what you two were going through, she needed you."  Luke's smug look had disappeared.  "And don't think that everyone doesn't know what you did."  All of a sudden he yelled.  "Epstein!  You're late!"

Dov jumped and double timed it to his training officer’s side.  "Sir!"  He couldn’t believe that Oliver had noticed.

Oliver never turned around.  "I have three kids.  You can't exactly sneak up on me.  Get in the car."

Dov shoulders slumped.  "Yes sir."

Sam drove them out of the lot and a few miles down the road he found a place to pull over.  "You drive."

Andy looked shocked as she watched him get out and walk around to her door.  "What?"

He jerked her door open and said.  " _You drive."_ He saw the look in her eyes and threw his hands up them walked away.  He paced back and forth, not only was he pissed at Callaghan now he was pissed at himself for yelling at her.  He ran his hands over his face and took a deep breath and slowly walked back over to the car.  She was still sitting in the passenger's seat.

He held his hand out.  She looked at it and looked at him.  He half smiled.  "Please."  She put her hand in his and he gently helped her out of the car.  Once she was out he pulled her into his arms and held her, burying his face in her hair.  She leaned into him, as he breathed in her scent he whispered.  "I'm sorry."

Andy knew Sam wasn't really mad at her and she had expected some kind of confrontation between them.  Luke had always hated their relationship.  "It's ok."

He pulled back and shook his head.  "No.  It isn't ok.  You didn't deserve that."  He sighed as he cupped her face.  "I…when I saw him, that whole day came back to me.  You getting shot, calling me, and finding you.  I just wanted to…”  He growled.  “Damn it!"  He huffed and his hands dropped by his side.  "Andy, I don't know how to do this."

She stepped back, looking confused and hurt. "What are you saying Sam?"

He took her hands.  "No.  No.  I don't mean us Andy.  I mean talking.  I don't do this very well."

She smiled at him.  "I know and it's ok.  We'll work through it.  I just don't want you getting upset about him."

"I can't help it.  He  _left_  you Andy.  I don't care about anything else that happened, I'll never forgive him for that."  He caressed her face.  "If I'd lost you, I don't know what I would've done."

She put his hand on her heart.  "You feel that?"  He nodded.  "You  _didn't_  lose me.  You  _won't_  lose me."  He pulled her in for a kiss and she melted into him when their lips touched.  They came up for air a few minutes later.  He was smiling now, full on dimple action.  She loved seeing them, that's how she knew he was really happy.  "What are you doing after shift?"

He looked surprised because he had just assumed he'd be with her.  "I don't have any plans."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.  "Good.  How about we start with a drink at the Penny?"

He looked at her a little confused.  "Umm.  Yeah.  Ok.  A drink sounds good."

She kissed him again and they went back to work.  The day was pretty quiet and 6 hours later they were back at the barn changing.  He stood outside of the locker room waiting on her.

She came out and took his hand.  "Ready for that drink?"

He smiled and twined their fingers together.  "Yeah.  I think I could use one."  He could tell she was up to something but didn't ask.

He had a drink with Oliver and Jerry before they went to the rookie table.  Sam and Andy really never announced their relationship and kept everything professional.  Some guys were playing darts close by and one decided to talk to Andy.  "Hey!"

She only knew he was talking to her because he touched her shoulder.  "Oh!  Uhh.  Hi!"  

He held out his hand.  "My name is Charlie."

She didn't want to be rude so she shook his hand.  "Andy."

He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.  "Can I buy you a drink Andy?"

She looked at her full glass.  "I already have one thanks."

He shrugged and waved his hand.  "Well how about a shot?"

She shook her head.  "No thanks."

One of his friends smacked him on the shoulder.  "Charlie, leave the lady alone.  She probably has a boyfriend."

Andy shifted a little and Charlie said.  "I wouldn't let my girl come here alone."

Andy sat up straight.  "He didn't."  She reached over for Sam's hand and he twined their fingers together.

Charlie stepped back a few steps. "Oh!  Sorry man."

Sam shrugged.  "Not like I can blame you."  Charlie wandered off and Andy tried to slide her hand out of Sam's.  He held on and moved a stool next to her, sitting so she was between his legs.  It was the first public display both of them had made and their friends smiled.

After a few more drinks Andy lightly squeezed Sam's leg.  He leaned in and whispered.  "Ready to go?"  She nodded and they said their goodbyes.

He walked her out to his truck.  When they stopped she leaned back against it and pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his neck.  He leaned down and slowly kissed her.  He loved how she responded to him.  Her lips were so soft and warm.  He slid his hand to her lower back and pulled her close.  She moaned as he kissed her neck and nibbled on her ears.

"Take me home Sammy."  She whispered breathlessly.

He held her in a deep, passionate kiss for what seemed like an eternity, barely able to breathe when he pulled away.  Finally he opened his truck door and helped her in.  She let them into her apartment not bothering to turn on any lights.  He stopped at the sofa and she took him by the hand leading him upstairs.

Almost a year ago she had come to him after killing a guy to save her life and that of a little girl.  There was a city wide blackout that night and the lights came on before things could get too far.  Their relationship wasn't the same afterwards.  For a while it was even rocky but after a prison transfer gone bad they managed to pick up the pieces.

Tonight was different though.  This was completely and totally about them.  Andy slowly took off her shirt as Sam took in every inch of her.  She took his shirt off and ran her fingers across his chest leaving light kisses in their wake.  Sam gripped her hips as he reveled in the warmth of her lips and touch.

Sam pulled her to him, kissing her neck and collar bone.  He whispered in her ear.  "You take my breath away Andy."

They continued to slowly undress each other, enjoying the moments of their skin touching.  Sam ran his fingers over her ribs where she had been hit weeks ago.  You could no longer tell she had been injured.  He lightly kissed her ribs and she gasped.  She lay down on the bed pulling him down with her.  They made love into the late hours.  Sam held Andy close as she slept.  He loved watching her looking so peaceful.


End file.
